


under the blanket where we huddle and hide

by ksywzi



Series: how we love ; just me and you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, but soonyoung makes him feel better yay, honestly i just wrote this randomly idk why, jihoon hates thunderstorms, true love from steven universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksywzi/pseuds/ksywzi
Summary: and when there's a thundering storm outside.underneath the covers where you huddle and hide.open your eyes, open your eyes.when jihoon opened his eyes, soonyoung was there. smiling at him gently with his small eyes disappearing as he held jihoon close under the blanket where they huddle and hide. jihoon couldn't help but smile back, leaning in closer until there was no space left in between their bodies. he buried his face on soonyoung's neck, inhaling his scent which smells like strawberries and cupcakes. the sound of heavy rain thudding on his window and clouds roaring in thunder was muted once again, and all jihoon can do was curl up on soonyoung's chest in comfort.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: how we love ; just me and you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	under the blanket where we huddle and hide

jihoon flinched when the clouds outside roared in thunder. he scrunched his nose, wrapping his favorite blanket around him tighter as he tried to ignore the hard rain pouring from the sky and loud thunders that he hated so much. jihoon loves the rain, he really does, but what he hated were thunderstorms. rains were calming, it makes jihoon want to sleep all day and camp in his room while binge watching his favorite anime. rain makes his mind clearer, makes him a little more calm and nicer (as what seungcheol had said when he spent the day in his apartment). 

while thunderstorms… jihoon doesn't even want to think about it. he just really don't like thunderstorms. especially the loud thunders and lightnings. jihoon shudders, curling up to a ball on his bed while cursing under his breath. he had sort of developed a fear on thunderstorms, who doesn't? from what he'd heard, lightnings can kill you if you have something metal close to you or something like that. so during these situations, jihoon would shove his gadgets on his cabinet under a pile of clothes and would leave them there, in fear that a lightning bolt would suddenly appear on his window and struck him.

he poke his head from under his blanket to peek around his room, only to go back under when the clouds roared again and his room lit up by a lightning. he knew he was trembling in fear, this was the least thing jihoon had expected this year. one day, he was just hanging out with his friends on a hot, sunny day then _bam!_ the newscaster suddenly says there's a heavy thunderstorm approaching and they had to stay home for three days.

he had troubles sleeping during this situations too, and the only cure was: _soonyoung_. his roommate who moved four months ago, they were friends for over six years now, and jihoon managed to fall for him in a span of four months after he moved in. it seems like soonyoung has the same case — but jihoon doesn't like to assume things. he'd prefer to have lower expectations than high ones because in that way, it'd hurt less if the outcome is not what he had expected.

speaking of, jihoon grunts after remembering soonyoung still hadn't arrived home from university. he was also starting to get concerned for the latter because of the heavy rain. he mentally curses at soonyoung for being so stubborn to visit his studio despite the upcoming thunderstorm earlier. jihoon tried to convince him to stay, but soonyoung was just like what he said: _stubborn_. 

honestly, he doesn't know where to stand in between being friends or in a relationship with soonyoung. he was confused, sometimes they act like an intimate couple and when their friends asked soonyoung if they're together, soonyoung would just laugh it off and tell them they're just _friends_. 

of course it hurted jihoon, a damn lot. he doesn't confront soonyoung about it though, because who is he to say ' _hey soonyoung i thought we were a thing but then you told them we're just friends, did you know it fucking hurts? like i thought we were finally taking a step forward on whatever we are but then you just have to tell them we're fucking friends'_ because like what soonyoung had said, they're just _friends_. nothing more.

he poked his head out once again under the blanket, contemplating whether to grab his phone and text soonyoung or just lay there and wait for the other. he was ready to stand up to fetch his phone when a thunder was heard once again. jihoon pulled the blanket over his head in fear again, curling himself up to a ball to tremble. just like that, he was _pathetic_.

he was a grown up man, a twenty-two year old man who can scare you by just his cold gaze and intimidating aura. yet there he was, wrapped around his favorite fluffy blanket to hide from his fear, from the fucking thunder. he was easily scared by the loud roars of the big gray clouds, _how pathetic_.

suddenly, there was a knock on his door. _or was he imagining it_? well he doesn't know, his room was filled with the sound of the hard rain making contact with his window and the loud thunders. it was hard to confirm where there was really someone knocking on his door.

he decides he was just imagining it, he was probably going a little insane by this (or was he not?). he stayed there, laying still with his eyes closed and head in between his bed and pillow as he tried to drown the sound of the hard rain.

there was a knock again, a little louder this time. it was loud enough for jihoon to know there was someone outside his door right now. panic started crawling up his skin when he realized someone was standing outside his room and he has no idea who the _fuck_ is outside. he started to shake badly, who was outside the door? what did they want from him? did they broke in? are they murderers—

"jihoonie?" an oh-so familiar voice suddenly spoke up from the other side of the door. just like that, jihoon releases the breath he didn't realized he was holding. his shoulders slumped down as he relaxed before forcing himself to get up (with his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders) before walking towards his door, eager to finally see soonyoung.

when he opened the door, soonyoung was there, standing in his pajamas with his slightly damp hair while wearing a worried and concerned expression. soonyoung knew jihoon hated thunderstorms, so when he arrived back at their apartment in the middle of a fucking thunderstorm he instantly took a shower and changed to his pajamas as fast as he can.

"jihoonie are you okay?" soonyoung took a step inside after jihoon held the door wider for soonyoung to enter, only to have his eyes widen at jihoon before pulling the smaller to his embrace that made jihoon melt and bury his face on soonyoung's chest.

"why are you crying?" he hears soonyoung mumble softly, his hand coming up to rub his back up and down comfortingly. the sound of heavy rain pouring and thudding from his window was suddenly muted, and all he can hear was soonyoung's soft voice that sounds like music to his ears, and honestly, it could lull jihoon to sleep right here right now.

jihoon pulls away a little, confused. _was he crying?_ he lifted a hand to touch his cheek, and his eyes widened in surprised to feel his cheek damp. he didn't even realized he was crying, until his vision was suddenly blurred by the tears welling in the corner of his eyes and without even realizing, a sob erupted from the back of his throat. he buried his face back on soonyoung's chest, hot tears streaming down on his cheeks to soonyoung's shirt as his shoulders shake while his body trembles.

soonyoung quickly pulled him to a tight hug once again, pressing a warm kiss on jihoon's temple before his hand continued to rub up and down his back, his other arm was encircled around his waist, coating jihoon with his whole warmth like a blanket. the smaller gripped his shirt tightly, whimpering as he cried. he didn't even know why he was crying — but it felt good, just like that, in soonyoung's arms and comfort. 

they eventually made their way to jihoon's bed, with soonyoung scooping him up and jihoon wrapping his legs around soonyoung's waist. soonyoung gently laid him down the bed, before joining him and wrapping jihoon's blanket around them. he pulled jihoon close again, before he felt the body on his chest flinch when the room lit up in a split second once again by a lightning. soonyoung just hushed him softly, pressing another gentle kiss on his forehead before wiping the tears that fell on his cheek.

soonyoung pulled the blanket over their heads, just like how jihoon liked it. jihoon has his eyes closed, his breath evening as he finally calmed down after crying. soonyoung just lay there, watching jihoon with soft, fond eyes with a gentle smile.

when jihoon opened his eyes, soonyoung was there. smiling at him gently with his small eyes disappearing as he held jihoon close under the blanket where they huddle and hide. jihoon couldn't help but smile back, leaning in closer until there was no space left in between their bodies. he buried his face on soonyoung's neck, inhaling his scent which smells like strawberries and cupcakes. the sound of heavy rain thudding on his window and clouds roaring in thunder was muted once again, and all jihoon can do was curl up on soonyoung's chest in comfort.

"you okay now?"

"yeah, thanks." jihoon replies softly, eyes closed as he was bathed in soonyoung's scent and warmth. he wrapped his arms around soonyoung tightly, feeling the dancer play with his hair which he found so endearing.

silence passed by, and it wasn't awkward or anything, instead it was calming and comforting. despite the thunderstorm outside, jihoon felt a lot calmer than before, and it was all thanks to soonyoung.

soonyoung could feel jihoon's eyelashes tickle his skin. he giggled lightly, his nose buried on jihoon's soft, brown hair which smells like vanilla. he couldn't help but smile softly, pressing another kiss on his head before gathering the courage he had been meaning to ask jihoon for the past few weeks now.

"jihoonie?"

"hm?" the smaller mumbles, slowly drifting off to dreamland. soonyoung chuckles, his thumb now rubbing circles in jihoon's shoulder.

"would you like to be my boyfriend?" soonyoung asked softly, almost inaudible. but because of their close proximity jihoon had managed to hear it. it was like his sleepiness instantly vanished, and now his eyes were snapped open as he felt surprised and overwhelmed at the same time. he felt his throat suddenly go dry, and like he forgot how to speak — he wanted to say _something_ , _anything_ , yet his mind couldnt process anything.

the silence worried soonyoung, is jihoon still awake? or did he fall asleep? or is he still awake and was thinking the nicest way to reject him? soonyoung felt dread, does jihoon not like him back?

"jihoon?" soonyoung called out, voice a little shaky. he was scared, he shouldn't have done this. he should've thought more. maybe he was reading the signs wrong. maybe jihoon was just naturally a touchy person who likes cuddles and kisses. maybe he misunderstood it all. maybe the signals jihoon sent him weren't as what he had originally thought. fuck. he was fucked up. he felt his whole body tensed up and he stopped rubbing circles in his shoulder.

"i— i would— would love to be your b— boyfriend." jihoon manages to stutter once he sensed soonyoung's distress, he was tense too. jihoon suddenly felt shy, something warm crawling up from his neck to his face then to the tip of his ears. soonyoung's shoulder relaxed a little, and just like that, he placed his pointer finger under jihoon's chin to lift his head up to look at him.

"really?" soonyoung asked, eyes hopeful and wide in glee. he felt relieved at the reply, he was glad he didn't misunderstood anything. jihoon blushed harder, shyly looking at soonyoung's eyes as he says; "really."

soonyoung couldn't help but lean in and close the gap between their lips as they shared their first, soft and loving kiss with each other.


End file.
